Guide Through the Interstice
by Ambrose51
Summary: A series of side-stories for A Cloak of Lies. This will make no sense unless you've read A Cloak of Lies, and contains SPOILERS. Just something I've been doing on the side, as I contemplate the prequel. Currently, Cloud Ruler receives a hostile visitor.
1. Guide Through the Interstice

Disclaimer: _I obviously don't own Oblivion. Bethesda Game Studios does, and as one of their loyal followers and forum members, I would never dare claim ownership of any of their works._

**Guide Through the Interstice**

**A/N: **_A quick note to all you people. This story will make absolutely no sense unless you've read A Cloak of Lies, as this is essentially a little side story I decided to do. It also contains spoilers for said story, so if you haven't read it yet, then off you go! _

Claudius looked down at the chessboard, contemplating his next move as his audience of two watched. Well, three if you counted Orson, who was standing stiffly in front of the door to the outer halls of Gardenhall. Across from him sat Riev, a wrinkled old man with eyes sunken deep into his head. His greasy, red hair only served to make him look even older. Appearances, however, were deceiving, as Riev was a Lord, and had the power and intelligence needed to hold such a position. And that intelligence was precisely why he sitting in front of Claudius, playing chess. Because he knew that it's better to join the wolves than try and stand in their way.

Alexia sat on a table to Claudius's right, flipping one of her knives in the air with her usual look of utmost boredom. She suddenly threw that knife at Orson, but he didn't even move to dodge. It lodged only a few inches from his head, but all he did was give it a moments glace. She glared at him, and brought the knife back to her hand with telekinesis. "Can I never get a reaction out of you?" she asked, clearly annoyed at his refusal to play her little game.

He gave her a ghost of a smile. "No."

If anything, this only caused her glare to intensify. Neither player had bothered to look at the display, having been expecting it for the better part of ten minutes. Frankly, Claudius found it amazing that Alexia was capable of showing that much patience. He picked up one of his pieces and moved it forward, eliciting a frown from Riev, who quickly matched it with a move of his own. Too quickly. Claudius seized the opportunity and took his piece with a bishop.

Orson moved from his place at the door to stand next to his master and stood watching the game for a few moments before asking a question. "May I leave milord? I have things to attend to, as I'm sure you're aware. There are certain people that need dealing with, in order for things to move forward. I've taken the initiative of compiling a list."

"Kill them," Claudius responded, without so much as a thought.

Orson nodded and walked away, allowing the door to drift shut behind him. Alexia scoffed and got down from the table, taking a seat in a nearby plushy chair. She allowed herself to sink into it, and stared up at the ceiling. Claudius made his next move in response to Riev's then glanced at her from out of the corner of his eye. "Why, whatever is the matter, sister dear? I thought you preferred Orson? Called him... What was it? Oh yes, cute."

"Well, I've changed my mind. He won't say a word to me or anything. How dare he? It's as if he doesn't know who I am, as if he isn't scared, as if-"

Riev cut her off with a cackle. "Oh, that must be a first for you, eh? A man that's not scared of you? Oh dear, whatever shall we do, the world must be coming to an end!"

Riev continued to cackle even as he made his move, and Claudius allowed himself a slight chuckle as well. "A novel experience for you, is it sister dear? I told you there was no point. He's a broken man."

Alexia silently fumed in her seat. The silence didn't last long. "Oh yeah? Well I bet I can get to him. There's something down in there somewhere. I'll get a reaction out of him, just you wait."

Riev put a hand to his chin in thought as he contemplated his next move. "I'm sure, I'm sure. The only question is, what reaction will it be? I'm betting on disgust..."

"Why you miserable old man..."

Claudius raised a hand, silencing her. "I think you should just give up, Alexia. There's soon going to be someone in his life anyway."

"Who?"

"His wife."

"But I thought she was..."

Riev started cackling again. "Dead? Girl, you should know better than to trust in things like death, being a member of the Order and all. After all, don't we all cheat it every day?"

"But... That doesn't seem right. It definitly isn't normal."

"Normal by whose standards, girl? It's just a bit of necromancy."

"Will you stop calling me girl, old man?"

Claudius made his move, as a smirk formed on his face. The irony of that statement was lost on Alexia, who was far older than Riev. "Honestly, it doesn't matter. So long as it helps to keep him in line. If only we could find something to keep Lucius with us as well. He, however, will not be so easily convinced. He lacked the necessary motivation from the very beginning, and he's slipping, I can feel it. He's just as broken as Orson, but he's trying to piece himself together again."

"You could always threaten his daughter," Alexia suggested as she started to toss one of her knives in the air again.

"Threats are too crude a method for a man like him. That would only push him farther away. No, I think perhaps blackmail would be more useful. Besides, his daughter might prove useful in the future. No need to rush things just yet."

"Blackmail? Do you know something we don't then?"

"Many things, sister dear, many things."

Even as Riev was raising his hand to move his rook, Claudius was already thinking of how to capture it with his queen. The move was swift and merciless, leaving Riev wide-open. He scowled as he looked at the board, trying to find a way out. "You think Lucius may be the key then?"

"I'm not sure. There have been several... Special occurrences lately, but there's no way to tell. It will require more study."

"Hmm. Does he suspect?"

"Most likely. But it doesn't matter what he thinks. He knows full well that he can't leave and still hope to live, not without me."

"He does plan to leave then?"

"Oh, I believe so. He's been making preparations in the shadows for some time now, thinking that no one was watching. He should know by now that the walls have eyes, right, sister dear?"

"Of course, brother. He's been an amusing one to watch, always scurrying around so proud of himself. If only he could always be so interesting."

Riev made another move, freeing himself from check. Claudius knew that all he could do is stall for time. "Does Berich suspect as well?"

"No. He's the same as always, completely trusting in me, despite Rasien's protests. Our move will be swift, and he won't see it coming."

"Do you really think that we can best him though? He has-"

Claudius interrupted him by putting him into check. "Berich has had his time, and he has done his job admirably. He has been our guide through the interstice that is the space between light and dark, Aedra and Daedra. However, now it's time to shatter that boundary. He is no longer necessary. He has fallen into the lies and deceit of the Gods. We shall guide things onto a new path. A path to our salvation."

Riev moved out of check, only to be put back into it a moment later. "Our salvation requires their destruction? Can this world even exist without them?"

"Of course. All they do is guide mortal life along a fixed path. By doing this, we're simply making things open-ended. Think of our new world as a book without end. Checkmate."

Riev looked down in confusion at the board and stared at it for a moment in disbelief, before a knife flew through the air and impaled his king to the wall. He looked over at Alexia, who was now smiling sweetly and giving him a little wave, sans one knife. A scowl was the only response she got.

Claudius rose from his chair and gestured to the door. "Now if you would excuse me, good sir, I have things to discuss with my sister. Do have a nice day."

Riev got up, leaving the pieces where they were, and went to the door. Before he closed it behind him though, he had to make one last comment. "You seem so very sure of yourself, Claudius. How can you be sure that something won't go wrong?"

Claudius didn't even glance at the door as he made his way to his desk, Alexia behind him."Because, good sir, strategy is nothing more than a grand game of chess. I've been here making moves since before the other players had even arrived, and I have all the moves planned out, to the letter. My plans never fail, because I never lose at chess. Such a wonderful game, wouldn't you agree? Especially when I already know the outcome."

**More A/N: **_I've been working on this on the side recently, while I've been thinking about what direction I want my prequel to go in. I had been thinking about adding something like this to the main story at the end, but decided against it. If I ever want to make more side stories for A Cloak of Lies, then they'll be here._


	2. A Knife in the Dark

**Disclaimer:** _I obviously don't own Oblivion. Bethesda Game Studios does, and as one of their loyal followers and forum members, I would never dare claim ownership of any of their works._

**A Knife in the Dark**

Alexia was a blur in the forest. She was moving faster than the eye could track, and her light steps would leave no trace of her passing for the Blades to find. She still wasn't sure why exactly Berich had assigned her to kill the old Breton man, but it didn't matter. Claudius had no problem with his death, so she would carry out her orders. It would most likely be an easy kill.

The Breton lived in an old shack in the middle of the Colovian forests, where most people would never think to go. It was so far away from any roads or paths that only the most dedicated of hunters or trackers would ever come near it. While Alexia could have simply teleported there, that wouldn't have been any fun. Then the man's death would have been immediate, and she liked to draw out her missions. Enjoy the scenery and all that.

As she neared the clearing, she leaped upwards, planting her foot an a tree limb and soaring upwards, only to land on the roof of the small log cabin with a thump. Smoke ascended towards the sky from a brick fireplace that jutted up oddly from a corner. She listened carefully for any noise inside, but heard nothing. She smiled and stepped quickly to the edge of the roof, dropping down just next to a window. Still no noise.

She looked across to the window and noticed the curtains were pulled tight, preventing her from seeing in. She would be willing to bet the same for all the other windows. _Oh well, guess I'll just have to enter with a bang then._

After backing up a few steps, she ran forward and jumped, shoulder first, through the window. She entered the dark room and rolled as she hit the ground, drawing five daggers between her fingers and throwing them all at different portions of the room. As soon as they hit something solid, they lit up with a yellow light, and then a stream of electricity shot from them, connecting them all in a chain and electrocuting anyone in the way. Only no one was there.

She frowned and looked around, as the light filtering in from the broken window faded, the curtains shifting back into place. Then she saw it. A moved bookcase, and behind it, a passage. He had expected her. She drew one of her longer combat daggers and held it carefully in her hand. Her eyes pierced the dark of the tunnel, and she quickly analyzed it. A complete straightaway, with a slight downward curve. She smirked as she drew one of her throwing knives, calculated the distance, drew back her arm, and hurled it forwards. Even as a scream of pain echoed through the corridor, Alexia was dashing ahead, her form blurring as she easily caught up with the wounded man.

It was, however, not the man she was seeking. It was Blade, and the knife had caught him in the back. He was trying to pick himself up off the ground, but the electric shock had fried his nerves. She reached down, placed the blade of her curved dagger under his throat, and pulled upwards, spilling blood all over the dirt path. She looked up, straining to hear the footsteps of her target.

Once again a smirk formed on her lips, and she began moving. There were no traps or hindrances in this place; it was an escape tunnel, pure and simple. Very convenient for her. In barely thirty seconds she had caught up to the elderly man in a monk's robe. She leaped, soaring over his head in the tight space and landing in front of him, her smirk turning more and more sadistic as he backed away. He drew a dai-katana off his back with only a little noticeable effort and his face showed no fear. Alexia was mildly impressed. Most of her targets would be begging for their lives by now.

She walked forward, spinning her dagger between her fingers, even as the old monk continued moving back, matching her steps exactly and keeping the same amount of space between them. "So then, who are you to stand herewithout fear? If you just get down on your knees, I might kill you quickly. Or I might not..." she said, trailing off into a short, mocking laugh.

The bald, old man took a deep breath, then spoke with a calm voice, filled with authority despite the situation. "I am Jauffre, Grandmaster of the Blades. I don't know who you are, assassin, or who you work for, but I suspect. I've suspected for some time now actually, ever since the day Martin died, and Lucius spoke to me of his ordeals. He refused to go into them, but he let a few key details slip. I know I shall die here, but I shall die with my honor intact, as a Blade and a loyal servant of the Empire."

Alexia paused as she processed this. "Lucius... Hmm, you're no threat to us, old man. It won't even be worth my time killing you."

Jauffre jumped forward, slashing sideways at her with his heavy dai-katana, but she was much faster than him. She ducked under the swing, flipped her dagger into a reverse grip, then plunged it through his stomach and ripped it across, opening him up. He gasped and fell to his knees, then hit the ground face first, his sword falling alongside him. Alexia looked down on his body with scorn, and perhaps the slightest amount of pity as he struggled for breath.

"Pathetic. Is this what I've come to, killing old men that can hardly defend themselves? Where's the purpose in this? Where, brother, is our future if this continues?"

She reached down and slit his throat, ending his suffering, then slowly walked back down the tunnel and towards the light of the day. The darkness of the underground was beginning to get to even her.

**A/N:** _Yes, I've decided to do some more side stories, most following the members of the Order as they were accomplishing their objectives behind the scenes, as I didn't go into that in the main story. At first I figured a casual mention or some hinting might be good enough, but I figured people would want me to go more in depth with it, and besides, I enjoy writing this stuff._


	3. Divide et Impera

**Disclaimer:** _I obviously don't own Oblivion. Bethesda Game Studios does, and as one of their loyal followers and forum members, I would never dare claim ownership of any of their works._

**Divide et Impera**

The nine members sat around the table in the dark room as they waited for the tenth, and most important member to arrive. Some members, like Caius, fidgeted eagerly in their seats, waiting for their orders. Others, like Alexia, were simply annoyed that Berich wasn't there yet. Only Claudius and Joran were unfazed by his absence. Claudius because knew better than to expect anything from him, and Joran because he would never question anything Berich did.

Malinus leaned forward in his chair, his hands clasped together in front of him. "What do you think is taking him so long, eh? We've been sitting here for an hour already."

Alexia scowled and leaned back, raising a hand and watching electricity spark back and forth between his fingers. "I don't know and frankly I don't care. This is utterly boring, and if he doesn't hurry up-"

"Silence, five!" Rasien said, looking over at her in annoyance. While he too was curious as to what Berich was doing, he knew better than to leave before he arrived. "You know full well that leaving now would not result in anything pleasant for you. So just sit there and stop complaining."

Alexia scoffed at him, but she didn't move from her seat. Aleron smirked at her, but she just rolled her eyes. Malinus smiled at the elderly Rasien before adding his own comment. "Awfully cranky today, aren't we? What's wrong, two, did one of your experiments blow up in your face or something?"

Rasien gave him a cold stare. "My experiments do not 'blow up,' thank you very much. They might spark every once in a while, but they don't blow up."

Berfore anyone else could take the opportunity, Aleron jumped in. "Oh? What about that one last month that tore a hole in the-"

"That was not my fault! Alexia did that and you know it full well! It would have gone just fine if she hadn't come in and shot a lighting bolt at it for no reason!" Rasien turned his glare to Alexia, who at least had the decency to look mildly offended, while Aleron had to muffle a laugh. Malinus noticed this, and hit him in the back of the head.

"It isn't nice to laugh at your superiors. It's supposed to go the other way around."

Aleron rubbed the back of his head and looked up at his former lord. "Why don't you laugh at him then?"

Malinus seemed to consider this for a moment. "Well, I could, but then I'm afraid I might offend his precious honor. And we wouldn't want _that_ now would we."

Rasien's glared went even colder, while Alexia and Aleron both just smirked. Caius looked on in general confusion, while Darnmon watched with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, that's all well and good, but I want to know what's taking him so damned long. I don't want to sit here for another three hours only to find out that he decided to go to sleep instead," the Dunmer said, making everyone turn to look at him with various measures of scorn, hatred, and disapproval.

"Yes, why don't you go check up on him then? See what happens," Joran said as he manipulated a ball of ice in his hand that kept changing colors. He frowned as a small blast of fire melted it into water, which pooled on the table in front of him. He looked across to Claudius, who was sitting just as still as he had been a few moments ago.

"Perhaps it would be best if we were all to simply sit here and wait. I mean, if you want to go check on the Master, Darnmon, be my guest. I won't stop you. Otherwise, I suggest you stop whining. Say the wrong thing at the wrong time, and all you'll earn yourself is a great deal of pain," Claudius said, brushing a bit of hair out of his eye as he did so.

"Hmph, maybe it would do him a world of good if he were to interrupt the Master. Maybe he'd stop complaining then," the diminutive Eridor said, cracking his neck as he leaned back in his chair. He continued to wear his hood up, unlike the rest. More for his own comfort and vanity than for anyone else.

There was a general nodding of heads at that comment, though Darnmon now seemed vehemently opposed to getting up. Claudius stood up from his chair, and motioned to everyone. "Why don't we call a vote on the matter, due to our dear Master's absence, to see who shall go fetch him."

All of the council members smiled, aside from Darnmon, and Alexia began laughing in the way only she could, that sounded both innocent yet unnervingly cruel at the same time.

Claudius tilted his head as Darnmon raised his hands and tried to deny that it was necessary. "There was no mention that it would be specifically you, Darnmon. We haven't even voted yet."

"Well lets get on with it then. We all already know how it will turn out anyway," Caius cut in, to a general mumbling of consensus.

"Very well then. I vote that Darnmon be sent," Claudius said, sitting back down with a wide smirk on his face, much to the dismay of Darnmon.

"As do I."

"And I."

"What's wrong, Darnmon, afraid? I thought you were the Master's pet? Send him in," this bit coming from Alexia.

"I agree, send him."

"Let him go."

"He deserves it."

"No, hold on a moment! There's no need for any of this, I-"

"Send him to the Master."

Claudius stood back up. "Almost unanimous then. Well Darnmon, you've been elected to go find Master Berich. Do have fun."

"There will be no need for that." A flash of red light signaled Berich's arrival, even as he spoke. Claudius immediately sat back down, and the chatter between the various members stopped as soon as Berich took his seat. He looked around the table, surveying the members' faces. "I do apologize for being so late. I was busy with something of some importance. However, everything is ready now. I have a mission to assign to all of you. Some shall take place now, others only after the invasion begins.

Rasien, I have no task for you other than your usual one. In addition, please prep the stone for an immediate influx of souls. Malinus, you shall head to Bruma when the invasion begins and destroy the Blades' compound there. Claudius, you shall acquire as many souls as you believe shall be needed to bring the stone to full strength, once the invasion begins. I don't care where they come from. Alexia, when the invasion begins, you will seek out an old man living in the Colovian forests. He is an important target, and should be taken down as quickly as possible. Claudius will show you his exact location."

The four most powerful Lords teleported out of the room as Berich turned to his generals. "Joran, I have many tasks for you. Your first shall be to immediately capture a Dark Brotherhood assassin. Once you have, deliver him to Claudius. He shall get the whereabouts of their Sanctuaries for you, which you shall destroy when the invasion begins. Aleron, you shall destroy the Mage's Guild in Cyrodiil for me once everyone else in moving. Caius, you will now go and seek out the Thieves Guild. Destroy them, utterly. Darnmon, once the invasion begins, you shall accompany me to the Imperial City. Prepare a contingent of troops to bring with you as well. Only the best. Eridor, you shall seize the city of Skingrad for us. Deploy some men there now. They will take out the most important defenses of the city when everything begins. I want you to personally execute Hassildor."

The five generals teleported out of the room, leaving Berich alone. He smiled and looked up at the dark ceiling, at the painting there that no one but him could see. Of the dance of the Gods, the constant warfare that takes place in the mind of every mortal, shown in the picture above. The grand design. Everything would fall into place, and then the Divines would be most pleased with him.


	4. Fac et Excusa

**Disclaimer: **_I obviously don't own Oblivion. Bethesda Game Studios does, and as one of their loyal followers and forum members, I would never dare claim ownership of any of their works._

**Fac et Excusa**

The storm raged over Bruma, as lightning crashed through the sky and rain poured down on the normally snowy city. There was a flash of red light in the darkness, and suddenly three figures were standing in the middle of Cloud Ruler Temple, overlooking the Nordic city. They were all garbed in blue cloaks, but one was obviously bigger than the rest. He carried no obvious weapons, while the two on either side of him had longswords at their hips. The tallest figure raised a hand, letting the rain hit it. Under his hood, he smiled.

He began walking forward, the other two behind him, as rain drops dripped off the point of his hood. It was raining hard, but Malinus loved the water. It was very interesting for it to be raining on the day of his mission. The two behind him looked distictly uncomfortable under their hoods, but said nothing. A single Blade had been guarding the main gate, but he hadn't noticed them. The two in front of them, guarding the door to the main hall, could possible be a problem though. They were standing under an arch, protecting them from the rain, while they cautiously watched the three approaching figures.

* * *

Ferrum turned to Arcturus, who had a hand on the hilt of his sword. The three cloaked figures were getting closer, and they hadn't said anything yet. Ferrum hadn't heard the gates open either. Something was wrong. "Arcturus, go get Captain Steffan."

The man looked at him for a moment, before nodding and going into the great hall. The doors creaked open, then slammed shut. The middle figure had paused to watch them, while the two behind him were waiting expectantly for his orders.

"Who are you and why are you here? This compound is restricted and your presence here is in violation of the law. Explain or leave immediately."

The middle figure looked up at the sky, and one of his non-gloved hands raised again. "Don't you just love storms? The rain, the thunder, the lightning. It all comes together to make natures drama."

Ferrum looked at him in confusion and began to ease his sword out of it's hilt. "I'll say it again. Who are you and what it your purpose?"

"I love storms. It makes for such a wonderful backdrop to my entertainment."

Ferrum drew his sword fully out of it's sheath and pointed it at the man. "This is your last chance. Who are you, and what is-"

His sentence was interrupted as he felt something sharp slashing through his body. Again, and again, and again. He couldn't even scream. He fell to the ground, his sword dropping to the ground with a clatter as blood pooled on the stone and rainwater splashed down on top of his body. He could just barely raise his head and saw the figure walking over him. One of the others followed, while the third drew his sword and raised it up. Ferrum could only watch as it came down towards him.

* * *

Malinus looked across the great hall, at the Blades who had managed to assemble there in such a short time. There were six, standing with swords drawn, as Malinus entered, his cloak still dripping from the rain. His two followers were also wet, and one of them had a sword with red drops of water falling from the tip. Captain Steffan signaled to his men. "Kill the intruders!"

All five men charged, their katanas out and begging for blood. Malinus merely nodded, and his two lieutenants moved in front of him. They both had longswords out, waiting. When the Blades were within a few feet of them, they dashed forward. The Blades were taken by surprise by this move. The lieutenant on the right moved around a slashing blade, cutting open the neck of his attacker, and flowed into another one, stabbing him in the chest. He moved backwards as if dancing when a third blade came down for him.

The second lieutenant cut one of the charging blades on the leg, making him stumble. He then grabbed him by his hair, pulled his head up, and broke his neck with a snap. He brought his sword up to block the blow from the other Blade near him, and held him there. Then his other hand flashed forward, and a wicked looking dagger pierced his stomach, shredding the unique armor like it was paper. He ripped it across and out of him, allowing him to collapse in a pool of blood, revealing the daedric blade of the dagger.

The final Blade glanced backwards, looking desperately towards his Captain, but Steffan was nowhere to be seen. When he turned around again, Malinus was standing on front of him, glowing, yellow eyes glaring at him from under his hood. The man dropped his katana, terrified of what he knew was coming. Malinus pulled back a hand, and as it came forward towards the man's face, two pieces of red metal sprang from his arm, making holes in the cloak. His hand didn't connect with his face, but instead passed through the air in front of him, causing the two blades that went down to his wrist to slash across his face, leaving terrible wounds. The man collapsed in agony, while Malinus only grinned. As the man clawed at the wounds on his face while on the ground, Malinus gathered his strength and punched downwards again, his fist actually going through the man and hitting the floor, which shattered under his strength.

Malinus and his two lieutenants fell gracefully through the hole, and ended up standing right in front of a shocked Steffan. "Thought you could run, eh? Thought maybe you could warn the city? You were wrong," Malinus said in his gravely voice as more lightning streaked across the sky above.

The shock left Steffan's face, replaced by a steely resolve. "You think killing me will mean the end of the Blades? We're scattered across all of Tamriel. You'll never be able to kill us all. We serve in the name of the Emperor and will strike down his enemies, even after his death. And you, sir, and clearly an enemy. A reckoning shall come to you for what you have done here today and in the past. The Grandmaster warned me this day would come. He warned me of what you are. You shall burn. You shall all burn for your sins in the eyes of the Divine."

Malinus gave a short laugh. "Very nice speech, Captain. It might actually mean something if we hadn't already hunted down and killed the rest of the Blades. This place was the last bastion of your power, and today it falls. Goodbye, Captain. May your Divines protect you in the next life."

Malinus's fist flew forwards again, impacting on Steffan's blade, which splintered into pieces under the stress. A split second later, and Captain Steffan was no more.

* * *

Malinus walked out of the grand hall to find a dozen men standing in front of him, all in the armor of the Blades. He nodded to his two lieutenants, and they teleported away. "Excuse me gentlemen. While I would sincerely love to play with you right now, I'm afraid I don't have the time. I'll have to kill you quickly, if you don't mind."

"You can try!" one of the Blades in the crowd shouted at him.

Malinus chuckled, confusing the Blades. "Gentlemen, gentlemen... I think what you fail to realize is that you're standing in a rain storm, and water happens to be my element of choice."

He flicked one of his hands, and the drops of water suddenly became razor sharp, cutting apart the Blades at blinding speeds as Malinus made a simple swishing motion with his hand. The men and women fell to the ground, cut in more places than would have been possible with a simple blade. The blood mixed with water on the ground as Malinus simply made another good-hearted sounding laugh. "How amusing, this human resistance is. Surely futile, yet they still try..."

He wrenched back one hand, water gathering behind him like a great tail. He smashed his hand to the ground, causing a great ripple across the ground like a wave, before the ground all across Cloud Ruler Temple shattered. The buildings collapsed in on themselves, and from above, rocks fell from the mountains, ready to crush whatever remained. The rocks would continue on and reach Bruma, and would most likely cause a great deal of death, but they were acceptable losses. They would all die eventually anyway, he was just shortening their life-span. Malinus snapped his fingers and teleported away, not staying to watch the destruction. He had already has his amusement for the day.

* * *

Several days later, an aging Redguard would make the climb to Cloud Ruler Temple, sprinting as fast as he could after witnessing the destruction and chaos in Bruma. He paused as he reached the wreckage of the great gate. He walked through what was left, staring at the total destruction of it all. There was nothing left. Nothing left of his home, of his friends. Baurus the Blade fell to his knees and wept. He wept for the past, for the present, but most of all, he wept for the future.


End file.
